When Best Friend Become Enemy
by RebondChaos
Summary: i re continue this story after being dropped for months, i do not remake the earlier parts which really really have a bad writing style but I'm trying to make up for the newest chapters...
1. The New World

Ginta Toramisu,a normal boy, not smart, not excel at sports, and always dreaming. One day, he been invited to another world, MAR. HEAVEN. His friends Koyuki wants to come to that world too But, The Gate Keeper say no. Because the dice shown 1. it means. No other people which can go to that world.

In this Fanfic. I Make a story if Koyuki came to that wold, and become one of the chess. So, we will open the book now …..

Note =

* = description of the place  
" = description of the act  
~ =description of the situation  
( ) =in the characters mind

Part 1

"The New World"

Gate Keeper = So, only one can go to Mar Heaven

Ginta = "open the door and passed that door"

Koyuki = Tell me your story ok

Ginta = yeah! (the new adventures begin)

~ Ginta wakes up in the morning. First morning at Mar Heaven~

Ginta = "look around" woah .. this is the world I always dreams about….

~so, the situations is the same as the manga. He met doroty,Snow,ALviss,Ed,Jack,and Nanashi and everyone else too. So now He is Facing up to The Chess Soldier. Now ~

~While Ginta and the others facing fight at the lake city.~

Koyuki`s Friend = You seems so sad lately, Koyuki …

Koyuki = yeah ..

Koyuki`s Friend = that is because of Ginta right?

Koyuki = "!' How did you know?

Koyuki`s Friend = I Heard that there`s a people which can send you to another dimension. Here`s the Address .

Koyuki = Thanks! I will try it!

Diana = "watching Koyuki with her magic ball" hmm this is according to the plans… right, Koyuki, go,go to that man. You will send to Mar Heaven. But not as Ginta`s side. But as Our side

~ Part 1 finished~

I make this story will have many parts I don't know exactly but, I will make this story as long as I can.


	2. The Chess

**Part 2**

"the chess"

Koyuki = so here's the place? "knocks the door"

Owner = yeah?

Koyuki = I heard, you can send people go another dimension right?

Owner = yeah that right

Koyuki = please sent me to another dimension!

Owner = you really wants it?

Koyuki = yeah

Owner = you will not regret it?

Koyuki = yeah

Owner = once you got there, it's hard to back here

Koyuki = "!" ….. it's okay

Owner = then I will sent you come with me!

Koyuki = "follow the owner"

Owner = go, pass this door and you will send to Mar Heaven

Koyuki = ok …"passes the door"

~She woke up in the morning. In Chess hideout~

Magical roe = Boss, she is awake!

Diana = yeah

Koyuki = where's here?

Diana = welcome to mar heaven. You will enjoy being here with us

Koyuki = Mar Heaven .. did you know a people named Ginta Toramisu?

Diana = of "show Koyuki her Magic ball"

Koyuki = it's.. ginta! "ginta shown at Diana`s magi ball he is now facing Garon in first game"

Diana = you wants to meet he right?

Koyuki = yeah

Diana = you are in wrong place!

Koyuki = why?

Diana = here's chess hideout. The place which being an hideout for your friend, Ginta his enemy

Koyuki = enemy?

Diana = yeah … we will train you become one of us!

Koyuki = No! I don`t wants to Become One of the Enemy for Ginta!

Diana = you had no-chooses. Guard! Bring her to the jail!

Koyuki = Let me go!

Diana = you will wait your training at the jail. Good night ,then

~Part 2 finished~


	3. Koyukis Training

**Part 3**

"koyuki`s Training"

* At Chess Hideout

Phantom = So, you already meet her, right?

Diana = yeah, now is your turn, train her!

Phantom = yeah

Candise = Phantom! You want to train that girl?

Phantom = yeah

Candise = why must you who will teach her?

Phantom = Because she is from another dimension

Candise = "!" like Ginta?

Phantom = yeah. And like Danna

Candise = ….

*At The Jail*

Phantom = so, this is Koyuki

Koyuki = "!" let me go!

Phantom = it's can't be like that …

Koyuki = why?

Phantom = we must win this war

Koyuki = ?

Phantom = enough of talking! We will train!

Koyuki = "!"

~The Training starts, minutes to minutes, days after days, and weeks after weeks.~

~Part 3 Finished~


	4. The New Knight

**Part 4**

"the new knight"

*At Ginta`s Place*

Nanashi = so, let's Toast for our first winner!

All = Toast!

Ginta = so, tomorrow is 4th Battle, eh?

Dorothy = yeah, better prepare

~The Morning Has Come~

Pozun = so, This Is the 4th Battle! Are you ready for this?

Ginta = Not Really ..

Pozun = (these people) alright, so come forth! Chess!

~The Chess Spawn~

Ginta = There's only 2!

Pozun = wait… the they will come forth

~They come out.~

~Suddely, Phantom shown.~

~ The Conversation is same as the manga~

~ Ginta team won the 4th Battle!~

Phantom = Congratulations of your 4th battle,Ginta.

Ginta = Phantom!

Phantom = now I'll show you all of the knights and our new Knight, after one of the zodiacs lose. or leave you will have knight ranks, "glaring at the terrace" , koyuki…

Ginta = What? Koyuki??

Koyuki = …..

Dorothy = huh? Ginta, you know her?

Ginta = yeah, I know her… more thatn know, she is my best friend!

Dorothy = so why she joining Chess?

Ginta = I don`t know

Phantom = so, she is joining us when you facing the battle in the lake city, Ginta

Ed = "!" (it seems that, that girl able to be a knight in just few months)

Phantom = she is now stronger than me

All = "!"

Koyuki = stop flattering me, Phantom

Ginta = Koyuki! Why you joining Chess?

Koyuki = I just unlucky

Ginta = so, you don't wants to become chess right?

Koyuki = …. I don't think like that

Ginta = "!"

Koyuki = Everything now is too late."flashing back memories"

Ginta = why?

Koyuki = you make me remembered the things I don't want to remembered at all! "using her arm" Sword rain!

Ginta = ugh!

Phantom = enough, Koyuki,

Koyuki = I will face you at 6th battle. Remembered that, Ginta

~Part 4~

So,the final battle is the 7th battle. I make another extra battle


	5. After the 5th battle

Part 5

"After the 5th battle"

Dorothy = Ginta

Ginta = What is it, Dorothy?

Dorothy = Something disturbed your mind, right?

Ginta = yeah

Dorothy = That's about Koyuki, Right?

Ginta = Right.

Dorothy = if you don't want, you don't have to fight

Ginta = no, I must fight. For myself. I know Koyuki is a great girl. I`m sure she has her reason to joining chess.

Dorothy = … alright, I'm off

Ginta = ok, and, Dorothy, Thank you

Dorothy = ok "smiles"

~Dorothy passes~

Dorothy = "!"

All = "!"

Dorothy = you all here to peeking?

All = …..

Dorothy = you all worried about Ginta too right?

Alviss = yeah

Jack = of course

Snow = is Ginta will be alright?

Ed = I'm sure!

Nanashi = you no need to worry, Snow-chan

Dorothy = ok, we will sleep now, we must save our energy for 6th battle

~Part 5 finished~


	6. the 6th Battle

**Part 6**

"The 6th battle"

Ponzu = so, this is the 6th battle! Everyone ready?

Ginta = yes, we ready

Ponzu = so, this is the chess!

~The chess revealed~

Nanashi = huh? There's only one!

Koyuki = one is enough, I will face up with all of you

Ed = you sure have a lot of confidence, eh?

Koyuki = ….. so, who is my first opponent?

Ginta = your first opponent is m…

Dorothy = no, I will go first!

Ginta = Dorothy?

Dorothy = I will check her skill first.

Ginta = ok, just be careful

Ed = Ginta is right, your opponent is the person who able to become knight in few months.

Dorothy = believe in me.

~ Part 6 finished~


	7. Dorothy VS Koyuki

Part 7

"Dorothy VS Koyuki"

Dorothy = you better prepare, I am not going easy with you

Koyuki = hh, I don't have intention to fight you, but, I had to do that, "staring Dorothy's eyes" come!

Dorothy = Go! _Toto_! " a big dog called TOTO come forth in the battlefield"

Koyuki = Come forth weapon arm, _gladius _"a weapon looks like a long blade with a red eyes glowing in the handle"

Dorothy = you think that small arm can beat my Toto? Attack, Toto!

~Toto attacking Koyuki~

Koyuki = "easily, dodge the attack" "and slice Toto`s leg!"

Dorothy = what …. My Toto ….

Koyuki = " going to Attack Dorothy!"

Dorothy = "cant move because using Toto!"

Ginta = Dorothy!!!

Dorothy = "luckily, able to dismiss toto"

Koyuki = "!"

Dorothy = come forth, _zephyroth Broom_ ! "attack Koyuki with her wind"

Koyuki = Nature arm, _ice barrier_ "Koyuki`s ice blocking Dorothy`s wind!"

Ed = "!" so, she is a ice master?

GInta = Koyuki …

Koyuki = thi is your first time to tasting defeat, Dorothy, _sword rain!_

Dorothy = "!" "the sword hitting hardily, upon Dorothy's body! Causing her to have serious wound!"

GInta = Dorothy!!

Koyuki = so, who's next?

Zack = me!

Ginta = zack?

Zack = I am not a loser, ginta, this is the time to show that!

Ginta = zack …

Ed = be carefull, zack, Dorothy is never lose, but,"looking at Koyuki" Dorothy is lose to that girl

Zack = ….

Snow = "taking care of Dorothy's wound"

Pozun = so, this is 6 vs 6 battle, and the score is 1-0 for Chess's side ! The fighter left at Mar's side is

Zack

Ed

Alviss

Nanashi

Ginta

~Part 8 finished~


	8. Zack VS Koyuki

Part 8

"Zack VS Koyuki"

Koyuki = quit it, you can`t defeat me

Zack = I know,

Koyuki = so, why you fight me now?

Zack = of course, to help Ginta to Win against you! _Earth beans!_

Koyuki = pointless , _ice barrier_

Zack = "!" how about thi….

Koyuki = "kicking zack`s stomatch causes zack to fall unconscious"

Pozun = so, the second battle today is won by Koyuki!!

Ginta = Zack!

Koyuki = who`s next?

Ginta = Me!

Ed = no, I will go next

GInta = no, Ed!

Ed = I say, I will go next! " punch Ginta`s stomatch"

~Part 8 finished~


	9. Ed VS Koyuki

Part 9

" Ed VS Koyuki"

Ed = come on, Kid, I will show you what real-fight is

Koyuki = "dashing to attack Ed"

Ed = what? She doesn't use any arm and trying to hurt me?

Koyuki = "kick Ed"

Ed = " blocking Koyuki`s kick" (Ugh!? Is this a woman's kick? Impossible! And, she is just a 14 years old)

Koyuki = _sword rain! _

Ed = uarrrgh! " the sword hit Ed hardily" ugh … _air hammer!_

Koyuki = " Ed`s air Hammer hits Koyuki hardily, she's flung away but, she can acceleration at the middle of air without any groan!"

Ed = what? Air hammer really hits her hard, but, it was nothing?

Koyuki = _ice hammer!_

~ a pile of ice looks like hammer revealed from Koyuki`s ring~

Koyuki =" attack Ed!"

Ed = "Dodge it!" ugh!!

Koyuki = you are in the area

Ed = what?

~ Ed are in middle of thousand of sword which Koyuki made from Sword rain ~

Ed = "!" ( oh my god, this circle looks like a formation, a spell formation, so, she use sword rain for this? What a genius girl)

Koyuki = _melody of ice!_

Ed = what?

~ suddenly, Ed are feels sleepy, really really sleepy~

Ed = ugh ….

Koyuki = this is the end! _Sword rain!_

Ed =_flame dragon! _" the flame dragon blocking half of koyuki`s sword, causing Ed don't take a fatal wound"

Koyuki = what?

Ed = I've used to hold my sleepy, you know

Koyuki = oh, okay, I think it`s the time to use the more powerful arms

Ed = unfortunately, you don't have time to do that! _Saint anger!_

Koyuki = ugh? _Ice barrier! _" ice barrier blocking half of Ed`s saint anger causing Koyuki don`t take any serious wound" uh …. _Hell ghost_!

~an ice type guardian looks like ghost come out~

Ed = go! _Saint anger!_

~ Koyuki`s Hell Ghost beat Ed`s saint Anger~

Ed = uh, urgh! " hell ghost froze ed`s inner body and causing Ed to receive deep-wound and nearly dead"

Ginta = stop! That`s Ed`s lost!

Koyuki = then GInta, I tired to fight all this trash come next, Ginta

Ginta = ok!

Snow = Ginta!

Ginta = take care of Ed`s wound, Snow

Snow = ok, GInta, just, be careful ok?

Ginta = ok

~Part 9 finished~


	10. Ginta VS Koyuki

Part 10

"Ginta VS Koyuki"

Koyuki = now, come forth, Ginta

Ginta = even without your word, I will go too!

Pozun = so, the 6th battle, captain VS captain! Let the match begin!

Koyuki = _sword rain!_

Ginta = babbo version 5 _cushion jelly!_ "Ginta`s Cushion jelly blocked Koyuki`s sword rain"

Koyuki = _gladius!_

Gita = _dagger arm!_

~ Koyuki and Ginta fighting each other is close-range~

Koyuki = "step back" nature arm! _ice tornado!_

~An ice tornado revealed from koyuki`s arm~

Ginta = ugh, _cushion jelly!_ " Ginta`s cushion Jelly blocked Koyuki`s ice tornado, but, Ginta and his arm, floated in middle of air!"

Koyuki = you have no defense at the air! _Sword rain!_

Ginta = my cushion jelly won't cancelled even I am in middle of air!

Koyuki = ugh, how about this, _darkness arm, dimensional rip_

~a block hole came out in between Koyuki and GInta

Alviss = what? Dimensional rip? It's a darkness arm which can make the users and the enemy died!

Nanashi = that girl wants to kill Ginta even she have to die?

Ginta = stop that stupid things, Koyuki!

Koyuki = shut-up! Absorb him, dimensional rip!

Ginta = fool! _Alice!_

~ Ginta`s Alice cancelled Koyuki`s Dimensional rip~

Koyuki = u..gh!

Ginta = Koyuki … answer me, why you joining Chess?

Koyuki = ugh …..it's it's because …

~Part 10 finished~

This story is still TBC. ( To Be Continued) , uh, no comment, just wait and see my next chapter, hahaha, and,


	11. reason

**Disclaimer! I do not own MAR. **

I dropped this for months, maybe a year, but I will re continue it now… maybe wont get much review, or even get tons of flames(for the later chapter and newest chapter) English is not my first language, and I'm not a experienced writer… lolz. Enjoy

Constructive critics are welcomed. But do not critics chapter 1-10…. Because It will cost more than a billion words…. Lolz.

Part 11

"reason"

Koyuki clenched her hands while pain affecting her senses, her sight begins to fading, but she never let go of her arms and stood firm

After thinking for a while, she open up her mouth, trying to talk about something"You really wants to know?" said Koyuki, while letting go of her hand, and trying to be more relax

Ginta silenced for a minutes, then he answered "yeah, please tell me"

And Then, Koyuki begins to tell her story

"About few months ago… I met a strange man"

"And then he helped me to go to this world"

"What? It can't be! How did he do that?" said Ginta

Koyuki Shaking her head and then showing a sad looks "I don't understand it myself, but, as I remember, I already sitting on Diana's room when I arrived in this world"

Hearing Diana's name, Dorothy get tempered, she screams, and almost jumped in the stage to interrogate Koyuki, but stopped by Nanashi, who did not suffered any serious wounds

Koyuki got her attention into Dorothy, but she ignoring her and keep telling her story

"And then I got trained by Phantom himself, and I already become one of chess before I realized it"

After hearing Koyuki's story, Ginta calmed down, we can say that He rejoiced. He is glad because Koyuki fighting them because of Phantom, not because of some malice, or something bad. But, he is wrong

"Then, you can join our team now! This fighting is meaningless!" Said Ginta with a happy tones

"Too late, I already hurt your teammate this badly" Said Koyuki, hiding her true motives

Ginta Shaking his head in excitement "They wont mind, they all a nice people! They will forgive you somehow!"

"It is not what I mean, Ginta…." Said Koyuki, almost whispering

"enough." Said a cold, angry voices from below,

A man with bandages on one of his hands, a familiar looking man, standing firm in the top of building

"PHANTOM!" Ginta Screams, attempt to jump into him, but cancelled by Koyuki

Ginta Screams more, and struggling trying to get away from Koyuki "WHY YOU STOP ME!"

"Calm down, Ginta… Please…" said Koyuki, in low voice

Phantom missing from both of Ginta and Koyuki, and the he appeared again behind them, catching koyuki, putting his left arm on koyuki's neck, and the other on her belly

"KOYUKI!" Ginta screams, and jumped into Phantom, with dagger sword in his hands. Receiving Ginta's attack, Phantom jumped back

"You don't want to know the real reason?" Said Phantom with low and cold voice

Ginta stunned, He just wants to kick out Phantom, but in other hands, he wants to hear Koyuki's real reason

Realizing Ginta's confusion, Phantom deciding to tell Ginta right away

"Look here, Ginta" said Phantom while pulling up Koyuki's shirt up to her chest

The other member flustered, but changing into fear and shock after realizing the sign on Koyuki`s chest it is the sign of phantom…. Phantom already made Koyuki into zombie, like alviss and Phantom himself

Ginta stunned in state of shock, he is speechless, like his mind disconnected from the world, and he blanked out

Phantom Chuckling, Koyuki resignedly, she just gulped down her saliva, clenching her hand, and gritted her teeth

~ Part 11 Finished~

Author's note = I know I still have many mistakes in grammar, etc, but feel free to correct me, sorry if the later chapter tainting your eyes…. I don't know if I should remake it or not…. But, reconsidering my other unfinished or dropped stories, I don't this that I will remake the all of those bad chapters… sorry….

oh yeah, I know i have to make it longer, but, i think it will be better if i stop it here...


End file.
